1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to upright vacuum cleaners, and, more specifically, to upright vacuum cleaners having a foot-actuated power switch pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenience, upright vacuum cleaners are often provided with a toggle switch interconnected with a vacuum motor. A user can activate the vacuum motor by momentarily depressing the toggle switch to perform a cleaning operation. When the cleaning operation is completed, the user can again momentarily depress the toggle switch to deactivate the vacuum motor.
It is important to protect the toggle switch of the vacuum motor to prevent damage thereto--usually by the foot of the user during actuation. Accordingly, the toggle switch is typically provided with a movable cover mounted over the toggle switch, which provides an engagement area for the user to depress. Thus, direct contact with the toggle switch is avoided. Examples of vacuum cleaners provided with a movable cover mounted over a toggle switch for actuating the vacuum motor thereon are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,252 to Hampton et al. issued Jan. 24, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,671 to Segesman issued Sep. 7, 1954, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,184 to Jepson et al. issued Feb. 23, 1965.
Often, these types of covers require fastening to the vacuum with a conventional threaded fastener. Further, these types of covers also increase the costs associated with manufacturing and assembling the vacuum cleaner by the incorporation of these fasteners and by often requiring that a particular movable cover be specially-configured to be used with a particular toggle switch for a vacuum motor.